


Half Time

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Sora and Riku get distracted during a race on Destiny Islands.Kink: Olfactophilia. Armpit Worship. Belly Button Worship. Rimming. Spanking. No Penetration. Squick. Power Bottom. Mildly Dubious Consent. Switch.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Half Time

Riku scuttled back but Sora followed him on his knees, his face buried in Rikus tummy. Riku backed into the checkpoint star and it lit up, which was what they came there to do in the first place. At least Riku had. 

The duo had been racing, and Riku went around on the platforms while Sora jumped across the trees. They'd arrived at the checkpoint more or less at the same time, however instead of jumping on the checkpoint, Sora had leaped at Riku instead.

"S-Sora!", he stuttered, but the brunettes desire had overwhelmed him. He was wiggling his tongue in Rikus belly button, and it was tickling Riku like mad. His belly was having a spasm and he couldn't stop squirming. Riku bit his lip, clenched his fists and looked away, hoping maybe if he ignored it, he'd get desensitized. 

Sora sucked his belly button into his mouth and Riku broke immediately, crying out. He muffled his voice with his arm.

Sora noticed and to Rikus great relief, finally stopped and jumped to his feet. Then Sora got on his tippy toes and licked at Rikus armpit. That tickled even worse! "Sora!", he yelled. "Ah!"

Sora kept Rikus arm up and lapped hungrily at his underarm hair. Riku bit his wrist to silence himself, his toes curling. He watched Sora this time. His little tongue was pink and shiny. Was it weird to think someone had a pretty tongue? If it was, was it any weirder than what Sora was doing?The squelching sound of Soras tongue was sending shivers up his spine.

When Riku just couldn't take the tickling anymore, he moved Sora away. He took a breath to regain his composure, and as his shoulders slumped, Sora glomped him. 

Riku stumbled around, struggling with Soras weight around down his neck as Sora nibbled on his ear.

Riku sighed and gave up the fight. He just cringed as Sora wriggled his tongue inside of his ear. It was moist, warm and slimy. It gave his jaw a phantom itch that he just couldn't scratch.

Sora finally stopped and Riku glared at him as best he could, knowing that his face was completely red. "What's gotten into you?", he asked.

"We haven't raced for so long.", Sora said. "When he fight together, I can smell you and it reminds me of how much I miss you. But we're fighting, so I can't do anything about it."

"Smell me?", Riku asked. 

Sora nodded earnestly. "Your sweat. Your smell. Your adrenaline. Your energy." Sora shivered and goosebumps rose all over him. "It does something to me! I don't know how to describe it..."

"I know what you mean... I feed off your energy too.", Riku said. "It's the rush... it's like nothing else... Not enough to lick you though."

Sora chuckled bashfuly and scratch the back of his head. "It's been too long since we've done something exciting together besides fighting. This is really fun. I'm just so happy..."

Riku couldn't help but laugh too. Sora looked down shyly. "Do you think I could kiss you again?", he asked.

Just as Riku had been cooling down, he went bright red again. He swallowed his nerves and nodded.

They gave eachother a kiss. It was lovely but Sora paused to poke at Rikus lip, silently begging him. Riku rolled his eyes and gave in, poking his tongue out. They both swooned as they rolled their tongues together. Drool dripped down their chins. 

"I guess we're not finishing this race?", Riku asked. Sora silenced him with a kiss and started pulling off their clothes. Riku scanned the beach to see if anyone was around, then tentatively undressed too. As he was hopping out of his pant leg, Sora pushed him over.

He slowly made a trail of smooches all the way down his pale body. Rikus heart melted as Sora kissed all of his toes, but nearly kicked his head off when he started tickling him. 

He pinned Sora to the ground and kissed his neck. Sora squirmed and whined, unable to escape, but his wriggling got on Rikus last nerve, so he yanked Sora up and pinned him against the star, twisting his arm behind his back. 

Riku got on his knees and spread Soras bottom. Sora finally stopped moving, his curiosity peaked. He flinched when he felt a wet pressure against his butt hole. It happened again and he flinched again. The licks lingered longer and longer each time, until they stopped leaving at all. Riku pressed his tongue flat against him and massaged his hole with it. Sora swooned and curled his toes. "Riku...", he sighed. "That's so weird..."

"It's what you were doin' to me. Do you want me to stop?"

"I... I..."

Riku let him free and buried his face between his cheeks again. Sora mewed and as his knees buckled, he held onto the star for support. "You don't taste half bad.", Riku said. 

"Thanks...", Sora mumbled bashfuly. He cried out when he was spanked. With every spank he slipped lower and lower until he fell into Rikus lap. "Hello there.", Riku chuckled as he looked down at him.

He laid Sora down and climbed over him and sucked on his cock. Sora was met with a close up view of Rikus junk and he froze in shock. It was so intimidating. Then he noticed the beads of sweat dripping from it. With a shiver, he tentatively licked them up off his balls. He caught there aroma and went in for a proper sniff. The smell was intoxicating and he got goosebumps again. He spread Rikus bottom and sniffed inside there too. Sweat had collected in his crack and Sora licked it clean. The taste made him feel high and he started swooning. 

Riku felt a strange sensation radiate through him as he had an orgasm. He hadn't experienced an orgasm like it before, because they hadn't touched his cock the whole time and he didn't ejaculate any cum either. It was just a wave of otherworldly pleasure, making him shudder so hard that his sweat shook off him like a wet dog.

Riku went dizzy, fighting not to collapse ontop of his petite soul mate. Sora didn't seem to mind that he'd stopped giving him a blow job, keeping himself busy licking Rikus balls. Soon enough, Sora shuddered and cum squirted onto Rikus face.

With an exhausted sigh, Riku rolled off of him. They panted as they stared up into the sky.

"Well...", Riku said, breaking the silence as he wiped the cum off his face. "I didn't expect that today." Then he hopped up and got redressed. 

Sora sat up nervously. "Uh, what's the rush? You don't regret it, do you?"

"No"

"Oh...", Sora said unsurely. "'Cause if you do, we can forget it happened..."

"I'm not forgetting anything. You're the one that's forgot something; that I'm over competitive." He didn't bother to put his boots on, tucking them under his arm instead. "Half times over. See you at the finish line." He made to leave, then smirked and grabbed Soras pants, stealing them away as he leaped across the trees.

Sora jumped up in a panic. "W-what? Wait a minute!"

The End


End file.
